


Presents

by MrsLionheart



Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Childhood Friends, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: Lance was excited and hopped happily around it, placing baubles and tinsel here and there, ornaments on some other branches and the lights were already blinking brightly, because he’d been so impatient. His sisters complained about it, but he just stood there with his hands on his hips, a frown on his face and lower lip jutted out in a small pout, as he tried to keep them from turning them off again.He stuck out his tongue to Rachel, his oldest sister, as the doorbell rang. He gave them one last warning look, before he made his way to their front door. He opened it and the twelve year old, slightly smaller, raven haired neighbor’s boy was standing there, looking up shyly through his long lashes, with a frown on his pale face.“Keith, buddy! You wanna come in? We’re decorating the tree,” Lance greeted him, a bright smile on his lips. He was always happy to see him.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Teddy's Klancemas 2019 Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588288
Kudos: 20





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the 10th drabble for Teddy's Klancemas 2019 promptlist "Presents" in which I wanted to write something about them being young boys. Childhood friends and neighbors. They're still so young but already know, that they mean a lot to each other in their own child-like way. This is a two-parter that will continue with the next prompt, so if you want to know, what happens next (and most importantly, what the gift was) just keep reading the next story "Stars" :3
> 
> Let me know what you think about it in the comments and leave a kudos! <3 <3 <3

It was christmas eve and Lance was decorating the tree with his sisters, while his mother was preparing dinner in the kitchen. The smell of spices and delicious food filled the air, along with the scent of the freshly trimmed tree.

Lance was excited and hopped happily around it, placing baubles and tinsel here and there, ornaments on some other branches and the lights were already blinking brightly, because he’d been so impatient. His sisters complained about it, but he just stood there with his hands on his hips, a frown on his face and lower lip jutted out in a small pout, as he tried to keep them from turning them off again.

He stuck out his tongue to Rachel, his oldest sister, as the doorbell rang. He gave them one last warning look, before he made his way to their front door. He opened it and the twelve year old, slightly smaller, raven haired neighbor’s boy was standing there, looking up shyly through his long lashes, with a frown on his pale face. 

“Keith, buddy! You wanna come in? We’re decorating the tree,” Lance greeted him, a bright smile on his lips. He was always happy to see him.

They’d been neighbors since Keith’s mum moved here in the house next door five years ago and after Lance made the first move and asked him, if he could come over to play, they became friends and even went to the same schools, spending a lot of time together. So it was natural, that their bond got deeper and they shared their secrets and trusted each other blind.

It was nothing unusual for Lance, that Keith was standing on their porch on christmas eve. But something was strange about him. He had his arms hidden behind his back, looking to the floor and a faint blush on his cheeks, shifting uncomfortably, as it seemed, his eyes roaming everywhere but avoiding to look at Lance.

“Uh… is everything ok?” Lance asked him, his voice laced with worry.

Keith didn’t answer, but Lance noticed that he was fidgeting behind his back and he heard a barely audible rustling of foil.

“Keith, you’re worrying me. Did something happen?” Lance placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to encourage him, to tell him. They were best friends after all. But Keith just shook his head slightly, still not saying a word but the rustling got a little louder.

That piqued his interest and his worry was replaced by curiosity, as he asked. “What you got there, buddy?”

As Keith still wasn’t making any effort to talk to him, Lance tried to look around his shoulders but the raven haired boy, turned away from him and now Lance got his attention, as Keith looked at him, eyebrows pinched and gaze insecure. His midnight blue eyes bored into Lance’s and he stilled in his actions.

Keith huffed a breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment and as he opened them again, Lance could clearly make out the determination in them, as he said.   
  
“I got something for you… uh… for christmas. You know, a-a… a present.”

He pulled out the small box from behind his back and presented it to the brunette. It was neatly wrapped in a bright blue paper with darker laces and a star sticker on it.

Lance’s eyebrows shot up and he was taken aback. He was staring in awe at the tiny package, his brain slowly processing, what he was looking at. He lifted his head back up and looked at Keith. His gaze was still wary but he immediately averted it, eyes searching around, avoiding to look at Lance again. He stretched his hand out towards Lance and lifted the other to his neck, rubbing over it sheepishly.

“Keith… Y-you… got a present for me?” Lance stammered, still trying to figure out, what to say. He reached out and carefully grabbed the tiny package, cradling it gently in both hands, as if it was fragile and needed to be handled with care. His smile grew wide, so wide and his heart made a happy jump in his chest, leaving him feeling warm and giddy, as he stared at the present and pressed it against his chest and whispered. 

“ _ Thank you! _ ”

He sucked in a sharp breath, as he realized something.

“But… I don’t have one for you…” he said, a small pout forming on his lower lip.

Keith just smiled shyly at him and answered. “It’s ok, don’t worry. I just wanted to give you this one, because… it’s perfect for you.”

Lance’s heart made another happy jump and was beating fast and he didn’t know what it was, but he felt a pleasant warmth spreading through his whole body and his pout dissolved into a soft smile, his mouth crinkling around the edges.

Keith bit his lower lip, fidgeting with his hands and he had a faint pink blush on his cheeks and before Lance could say a thing, Keith abruptly surged forward and pressed his chapped lips in a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

Lance was startled and the next moment, it was already over again, as Keith turned around and called “I hope you like it! Bye!” over his shoulder, running down the narrow path in front of their house and turned on the pavement towards his own.

Lance just stood there, his right hand on his cheek, touching where Keith’s lips were just a mere moment ago. He was still holding the present pressed against his chest and his heart hammered wildly against his ribs.

He didn’t know why or what the feeling exactly was, but it felt good and he felt happy and giddy. 

He heard his sisters call, that he should close the door, because the cold was seeping into the house and so he did as told. 

He smiled softly to himself, as he turned around and walked back into the living room, the faint touch of Keith’s kiss still lingering on his cheek.


End file.
